


Starting Backward

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meant to ask her out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Backward

"I know you from somewhere," Robert Fischer said, turning his blue eyes toward Ariadne. She froze at her workstation, eyes wide and startled. "You're part of the design team, aren't you? The new one?"

Ariadne forced herself to relax. It had been years since the Fischer job, and it was only her own guilt that made her feel as though he meant more by that comment than he did. "Is the work acceptable, Mr. Fischer? I'm sure I can make whatever changes..."

"Oh, no..." Robert began, looking flustered. "I didn't mean it that way." He sat down next to her abruptly. "Call me Robert."

Flushing, Ariadne shook her head. "This isn't a good idea, Mr. Fischer. Once the team finishes the design for your new office building..."

"Have dinner with me," he said abruptly. "Please."

She bit her lip uncertainly. "Mr. Fischer..."

"Robert," he insisted, blue eyes intent on her face. "Please."

"Robert," she relented. She looked at her workstation. "This really isn't appropriate..."

"I know you're a junior member of the design team. But you're talented enough to go far," Robert said, watching her expression closely. "I know you did most of the design on your own."

Ariadne flushed. "Robert, I don't think I should," she said in a soft voice.

He stroked her hand gently. "Because of the team?"

Because of that. Because she'd been inside his head and helped change him. Because she didn't trust herself around him.

She nodded because it was easier, and he abruptly leaned forward and kissed her. It was undemanding but full of his desire. His hands were over hers, his touch gentle. She could pull away if she wanted to, reject this and run.

Instead, she kissed him back.

When they finally broke for air, his blue eyes twinkled at her. "You do know you're the only one of the team still here? Everyone else left hours ago."

She looked around, seeing that he was right. "Slackers," she told him in a derisive tone.

Robert laughed softly. "You work too hard."

He kissed her again, his hand cupping her jaw. She grasped his shirt and pulled him close, as if she could breathe him in. His hand slid down the rise of her throat, resting on her chest lightly. Ariadne leaned into his touch, her hands sliding across his shoulders. Her mouth opened against his, and she slid her tongue across his lips. He made a soft noise of approval before pushing his tongue forward to stroke hers.

It was strange how familiar she seemed, though her kiss was brand new and electrifying. Robert slid his palm against her breast, making her gasp. Ariadne didn't pull away, however. Robert pushed a bit farther, rubbing her breast with the palm of his hand and pulled her close with his other arm.

Ariadne moaned as his lips brushed across her jaw and neck. His fingers stroked her through her blouse, making it hard for her to think. "We should stop," she gasped, though she didn't make any move to do so.

Robert pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Do you really want to stop?"

"No," Ariadne murmured, a shiver rolling through her.

"Good," he replied. His mouth crashed down over hers and he shifted so that he was standing between her legs. Ariadne parted them so he had an easier time of it, and she let out a squeak of surprise when Robert lifted her up to sit on her desk. He ran his hands across her calves, then up beneath the edge of her skirt. His fingers brushed lightly across her thighs, sliding farther up. Ariadne pulled at his shirt, lifting it so she could touch his skin directly. She broke the kiss to breathe, exposing the smooth column of her throat. Robert ran his lips and tongue down the pale skin, drawing out more gasps.

Ariadne attacked his belt and zipper, making him chuckle. She was wet and eager for him. Between the two of them, her panties were cast aside so Robert could run his fingers over her exposed flesh. She curled her hand around him, and they kissed as they stroked each other, breaths rapid and erratic.

"I want to be inside you," Robert groaned, his fingers curled inside her and his thumb at her clit. He smiled when she shuddered in his arms.

Breath shallow and eyes glazed with passion, Ariadne's lips curled into a smile. "I want you inside me, Robert," she moaned, voice husky with need.

He slid home, making her clutch his shoulders tightly as she cried out. He felt perfect, as if he belonged right there. Ariadne tilted her hips, giving him better access. Robert moved in and out, his mouth hot and desperate over hers. Ariadne came in a rush, a strangled scream muffled by Robert's kiss. Her body tightened around his, enough to make him come as well.

When they could breathe normally again, Robert grinned ruefully at her. "Um... Now that I've done this completely backward..." Ariadne laughed with him softly, her head against his chest. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Maybe another shot at doing this properly," he murmured, stroking her back.

Ariadne looked up at him with a smile. "I don't know... You seem to be doing all right so far."

Robert grinned at her, a free and easy one. "Then let's get to dinner while we're on a roll."

Laughing, Ariadne agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
